1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermally responsive valves and more particularly to a thermally responsive valve which controls fluid communication between a fluid source and a plurality of fluid operated devices by using a plurality of bimetallic members which are operated in response to temperature changes.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is rather well known in the art to provide thermally responsive valve devices wherein a circular disk-shaped thermostatic bimetallic disk is provided which will snap overcenter in response to a variation in temperature to thereby control a fluid passage in an on-off manner. However, such prior thermally responsive valve devices have been designed and arranged wherein a single bimetallic disk controls a single fluid passage. Therefore, in those cases where it is desired to control two independent fluid passages, two separate and independent thermally responsive valve devices must be utilized. This duplication of structure results in higher costs and excessive crowding within the limited space available in a vehicle engine compartment.
Furthermore, since such conventional valves can only control fluid communication between a fluid source and a fluid operated device in an on-off manner, it is not always possible to achieve complete fluid discharge from the fluid operated devices after fluid communication with the fluid source has been shut off. It has been found that such fluid remaining in the devices often interferes with the correct operation of the devices.